herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gozen
Gozen is a modern-day guru who still practices the way of the Samurai in the M.M.O, The Secret World. She is leader of the Jingu clan, a group of contemporary samurai living in Kaidan Tokyo, Japan. Gozen is the main Kaidan contact for the Templars, though neither she, nor her clan are actually Templars, the two groups agree about enough issues for their goals, methods and preferences to overlap as strong allies. Though she has no love for The Dragon and a slight disdain for the Illuminati, she will offer sanctuary, advice and aid to members of the Templars' two rival factions as well, or indeed any human who survives the treacherous streets of Kaidan after the bombing and subsequent monster-outbreak. Way of the Jingu The Jingu were a secretive clan of samurai living around Kaidan Tokyo. Gozen is the descendant of queen Himiko. Gozen has spent years honing both her chi and her sword arm but was largely removed from the world in order to focus on her training, she claim to have spent most of her time before the bomb meditating on the top of one of the neighboring mountains. Gozen had been taking in and training pilgrims as members of the ancient samurai clan of The Jingu. Until recently the clan was kept around mostly for legacy sake however Jingu soon had a vision of a great darkness befalling Kaidan and so she literally came down off the Mountain to set-up shop. Gozen's resources were used to purchase a dinner which she titled "Susanoo's Diner". The diner has an ancient Japanese theme and looks like a tourist attraction but in-fact the theme was chosen so that the Jingu have a traditional samurai environment as their base of operations. When arriving back in modern Toyko Gozen discovered a group of Oni who had also literally set-up shop in Kaidan, the House-in-Exile, lead by Inbeda, a demon so vile he was cast out of Hell. The House-in-Exile had come to earth long ago and set up a front business to operate out of, the Jigoku no Yu Bathhouse. Gozen had the Jingu fight the House-in-Exile whenever possible and for a while believed this was what her vision had been. With their pronounced effort to fight demons the Jingu would be contacted by the secret society known as The Templars, a group that had risen to a world influence for their tireless efforts fighting evil and spun that prestige into a secret organization millennia ago. The Templars and Jingu began discussing alliance, though the Jingu seem to have preferred their independence of the Templars' direct control they maintained a healthy alliance based overlapping mind-sets and goals. During her correspondence with the Templars Gozen met Richard Sonnac, and the two are strongly implied to have become both romantically and sexually involved. With the Templars advice and occasional resources The Jingu believed they would soon eradicate the House-in-Exile. To Gozen's horror, a far far greater darkness would soon hit Tokyo. Category:The Secret World Heroes Category:Samurais Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Monster Slayers Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:Businessmen Category:Supporters Category:Elderly Category:In Love Category:Outright Category:Female Category:Lawful Good Category:Elementals